


Doubts

by lopezuuus



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff ?, Friends With Benefits, He just is, I mean, I'm not sure but anyway, Post Season 3, beth being her annoying self, i mean it depends on your definition, idiots being idiots, rio being handsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopezuuus/pseuds/lopezuuus
Summary: Beth and Rio have been seeing each other for a while, but doubts just don't go away easily.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure this deserved to be posted, but here we go. 
> 
> I do not own the show, nor the characters (but how i wish rio'd own me *sigh*) (ah, kidding. mostly.)
> 
> Un'betaed, we die like men.

"It cannot happen again," Beth says as she’s buttoning her floral blouse, and Rio scoffs. She glares at him and she swears she hears him muttering something that sounds a lot like " _whatever you say_ , _ma_ ".

"I mean it," She turns towards him now, looking straight into his eyes to prove her point. And – yes. She knows she’s said that before. And even meant it at some point, right before he pulled her back to bed and ate her out until she begged for release.

"‘Course you do," Rio says as he smacks her ass on his way out of her bedroom and to the kitchen. "You still got some of that cake you made ?"

"It’s a _buckle_ ," She tells him and Rio just hums as he goes through her fridge. "And I really meant it. We have to stop seeing each other – it’s not... Healthy" she says and she frowns a little as she hears how _cringey_ it sounds.

"Oh yeah ?" Beth can hear the amusement in his voice as he puts a piece of cake in a dessert plate. The urge to start a fight starts to bloom in her, but she can’t help but notice how he fits in her kitchen. How he knows exactly where the plates are, how he knows how not to pick one of the spoons with the black handle as they’re the one she uses to give Buddy his food.

It’s a bittersweet reminder of how long their affair – and no, Beth thinks, it is not an affair, she’s not cheating on anyone – has been going on. Of how it makes her heart stutter to see him be confortable in her house. And, yeah – of how this is unhealthy that he is, after all they’ve been through. After she tried to kill him. Almost twice.

"Earth to mama," he says as he stops in front of her, stuffing his face with the pastry. "I can see the wheels goin’ crazy inside this lil’ head o’ yours. What's up ?"

"I just told you what's up," she says, and seeing how she starts to lose her patience makes him grin around his spoonful of cake. "You just chose to ignore it."

"Ah, don't be like that, Elizabeth. I listen to you plenty", and this time it's her turn to scoff as he turns around to put his empty plate in the dishwasher. "I just know you lyin'."

" _Excuse me_ ?" She says, feeling anger start to pool in her belly as he puts his jean jacket back on. "Just because you decide not to believe me when I say it was the last time doesn't mean-" 

"I've gotta go," He cuts her and this time it's white fury that spreads through her. She knows he sees it on her face as his breaks into a small smirk. "Gotta pick Marcus from his mom's. We still on for tomorrow ?"

And Beth just watches him pick his keys from the bowl and check his phone before she snaps. "Are you for real right now ?" Rio sighs, and now she knows she's annoying him. _Good_ , she thinks, _let him be annoyed_. She's so used to being dismissed by Dean, she's certainly not going to be treated that way by Rio too. But then, as always, he seems to be reading her mind as he steps into her personal space again and gently grabs her chin to make her look at him.

"'M not ignoring you, mama. I heard what you said. But right now, I gotta pick up my son, so this fight you wanna' have ? It gotta wait until tomorrow night." 

As he senses Beth is going to argue again, he presses his lips softly to hers. She knows it's to shut her up, to appease her so he can go and see his son - after all, she knows it's been two weeks since he's had him, as Rhea took him for a small vacation in Mexico to see her side of the family - but she starts to melt in the kiss anyway. The way his lips press against hers, incredibly soft but firm, never fails to make her see stars. She puts her hand in his neck, standing on the tip of her toes to deepen the kiss and relishing in the way he sighs, content, against her. 

After a few minutes, he finally pulls away, opening his eyes to look into hers. "Tomorrow night, yeah ?" Beth nods slightly, her annoyance still hot inside her, but the understanding of his impatience to see Marcus stronger. "Say it, mama." "Yeah, okay. Tomorrow night." Rio keeps looking into her eyes for a little longer, then nods and lets go of her. He's gone quickly, leaving the smell of him behind. Beth just stands here, eyes closed, and _breathes_.

*

One of the thing Beth likes the most about Rio (even though she'd rather die than telling him that), is that he's never late. Being a neat freak and all, she assumes it just makes sense that he makes sure to be on time for everything, but she can't help herself but to feel a little flattered that he sticks to his word whenever he comes to the house. 

Beth is nursing her second glass of bourbon when he arrives from the back door, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. It doesn't take long before he sits next to her on the couch, well into her personal space, and takes her glass to drink from it. 

"Where's Marcus ?" Beth asks as she takes back her glass, scowling at him in the process. "He insisted on going to some sleepover at his friend's Louis house".

Beth can't help but tease him at that, smiling into the rim of her now empty glass. "Oh, so you got stood up by your own son, huh ?" 

Rio turns his head and glares at her in a very unamused way, which just makes Beth laugh harder. "Ow, ma, that's harsh. You laughin' at me while I'm already on the ground ? That's just cruel." Beth just snorts as she puts her glass on the table before sitting with one of her leg under her. She's about to tease him again when he suddenly leans against her, intending to kiss, but she stops him before he can. "Nu-uh. We had a deal, remember ? I let you go yesterday, and you agreed to talk about what I said." 

That makes Rio snorts and he turns to bend a leg to put his elbow on his knee, chin in hand. "You let me go, uh ? Nah, I just stopped your lil' tantrum before you had any chance to start somethin' you couldn't finish". 

And- what ? Beth feels anger starts to pool inside of her, the feeling so familiar when she's around him that she almost doesn't flush anymore. "It was not a tantrum-" but then he leans towards her again, his lips in a pout, and she moves away from him before he's got any chance to kiss her. "Come on, ma, give me a kiss. I'm already at my lowest, don't be so mean," he teases, and Beth actually sees red.

"I did not throw a tantrum," she starts and Rio moves back on the couch with a knowing look on his face, almost like he's used to her acting this way, and it just accentuates Beth's fury. "I just said that we couldn't see each other anymore, as it's unhealthy, and even.. It just.." Beth sighs as she searches for the right word. "It's not normal. After everything, you should want to insult me, to kill me. We're supposed to hate each other, and yet..."

She finally takes a look at him, and sees in his eyes that he's actually listening to her. Because even when they're fighting, even when they're in the middle of a useless screaming match, he always listens to her. Respects her point of view, her feelings, even if they sometimes (often) annoy him. But when has communication ever been their strong suit ?

"And yet what, Elizabeth ?" he says as he stands up and puts her hair back behind her ear with his pinky. "Since when we been normal, huh ? Since when we wanted to be normal ?" Beth knows he's right, but can't help herself but to feel overwhelmed by the doubts she's always experiencing. What happens when he inevitably grows tired of her ? When he leaves her with nothing but memories and feelings she can't comprehend ? Deep inside, she knows that this is the _real_ issue : when he leaves her life for good, he'll prove what she knew all along. That she was nothing but a distraction. That she wasn't _special_.

When she's pulled from her reverie, she can see he's looking at her in that way he does. Like he can read her mind as well as his own, like he sees her. Really sees her.

Cupping her face into his big hands and caressing her cheek with his thumb, Rio lets his eyes wander on her face, taking her in. Then, he slowly leans into her to speak softly into her ear. "If you wanna stop this, I ain't gonna stop you. I ain't gonna force you to do anythin'. You just got to say the word."

He lets the words sink in her before slowly pulling away, his deep brown eyes finding hers, incredibly blue and slightly glistening with the weight of what he just said. Despite all the doubts she's experiencing, despite her fear that she'll eventually push him too far and away from her, she reaches back to him and puts her hands on his shoulders.

"Stay".

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably tell that english is not my first language, but yeah, dying like men.
> 
> Don't know how to feel about this one. Guess this is writer's insecurity, huh?


End file.
